Mighty the Armadillo
Mighty the Armadillo is a fictional character in the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. He was originally one of the characters made to be SEGA's mascot, but was soon scrapped for Sonic the Hedgehog himself. After Sonic the Hedgehog's success, the team looked back on the scrapped ideas, took him and redesigned him to be a Sonic the Hedgehog side character, making his first appearance on the arcade game SegaSonic the Hedgehog. He then made a second video-game appearance on Knuckles' Chaotix, and then featured on the Sonic the Hedgehog american comic books, where his strongest following lies in. He is, according to fans and comic continuities, a member of the Chaotix, since he was one of the playable main characters of Knuckles' Chaotix besides Knuckles the Echidna, though this is debatable due to the manner he showed up in the game. Mighty, contrary to popular belief, was never a member of the Chaotix in the game continuity. Mighty's first game appearance was two years before the likes of Espio and Charmy appeared. Furthermore, one of the instruction manuals for Knuckles' Chaotix states that he was merely visiting the Newtrogic High Zone before it was converted by Dr. Eggman. In Sonic Heroes the Chaotix were reinvented with Vector, Charmy and Espio all being members of a detective agency. A couple more things were altered, and Mighty was not included. It is most likely because that Mighty was not an official member of the Chaotix. He has only appeared in two video games. His first was the arcade game SegaSonic the Hedgehog along with another one-game character, Ray the Flying Squirrel. Here, his best friend, none other than Sonic himself, and Ray, were all being held captive by Dr. Eggman, and the game revolved around the trio escaping while avoiding the death-traps of Eggman's Prison Island. His second was the 32X game Knuckles' Chaotix. In this game, Mighty was simply there when Dr. Eggman came and trashed the place searching for the Chaos Rings. Merely he is only temporary helping the Chaotix because he wants to. Perhaps it also has something to do with his prior encounters with Eggman. He may have even only ended up in the game simply to keep Sonic out and away from the spot light. The games instruction manual also fleshed out some details about his personality, such as having great strength. However, the only way he demonstrates the so called strength, is his wall-kick move, a move which was later given to Sonic in Sonic Unleashed and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, possibly in subtle reference to Mighty. It also reveals he is a pacifist, just like Tikal and Cream the Rabbit. He has also made a guest appearance in the game Gale Racer. In Sonic Gems Collection, an entire page of Knuckles' Chaotix artwork was shown, including Mighty's. Some say it subtly implies that Chaotix was going to be on the disk, much like how Sonic CD was originally supposed to appear in Sonic Mega Collection. Mighty has been the strength both in the Fleetway and Archie universes. He has acted as a friendly rival to Espio. In the Archie universe, he went on a solo adventure to find Ray and in the Fleetway universe, he had some trouble to keep his half-crazed father, Blockhead Bill, under control. Artworks Artwork of Mighty the Armadillo Voice Actors * Paul Reubens * Josh Keaton Trivia *Mighty makes a cameo appearance in Sonic Generations, where he and Ray can be seen on a "Missing" poster in City Escape. Category:Characters Category:Males